geo_fighterfandomcom-20200214-history
Verachanic
About Verachanic Verachanic (aka "The Verachanic"), is the first Boss to be ever introduced in Geo-Fighter. Being a mastermind of engineering, The Verachanic had created the first generation of Vera-Bots to fight along side him at all times and perform many tasks by his orders. The Verachanic servers under the "Vera-Lords" forces and wants nothing more then to create an entire civilization of Bots under his control. The Verachanic died in a battle against King Shokan and left a massive army of uncontrollable Vera-Bots with self-awareness in the Geoverse. These Vera-Bots, became the masterminds behind reviving their creator from the Thomb of which he was layed to rest. Returning back to life in the Geoverse by his Vera-Bots, The Verachanic's plans are to resume his construction on intelligent beings to aid him in his conquest of the Geoverse, and this time it became up to the "Geo-Fighters" to stop him. Gameplay Being a boss, The Verachanic doesn't get phase by attacks as you face him in battle. This gives him a great advantage over players who challenge him, since he has the ability to deliver damage to players as they attack him. The Verachanic uses moves that portrait him as a bot creator that he is, using his Laser Beam, and Creating Vera-Bots in mid-battle to help him win. The Verachanic is a very well balance boss that can defeat his opponents whether they are close to him, or far away from him. Though he maybe slow with a stat of "0 Agility", he can still get around the map fairly quickly using "Shatter" to break himself into many pieces and then reforming closer (often ahead) of his target to deliver damage. Possesing the power to drain his enemies Energy from them, prevents his enemies from using high damage combos too often and prevents you from hurting him with close attack spams. Strategy The Verachanic often uses Shatter to get close to his oppononents as well as away from them and delivering unblockable stuns to them, protecting him from any incoming damages in the process. Another handy strategy is to use his Laser Beam to do damage to enemies who are avoiding being next to him and his Inverted Beam to drain his opponents of energy. Moves Laser Beam He shoots a RED beam forward that can hit you an average of 10 times (increases if you are right there in front of the beam) and does -12 dmage per hit, this attack reaches anything that is in front of him.BLOCKABLE Meteor Orbs He tosses 5 small black orbs in the air and each orb turns into a black meteor and lands at random angles, each meteor does -300 Damage. (Rare that you get hit by more then 2, Usually you may get hit by 1) .BLOCKABLE Shatter This move consist of him falsely breaking into pieces as if he has died, but then his pieces reunite ahead and he launches 2 Static Orbs (one in each direction) that stuns you doing -250 Damage. UN-BLOCKABLE Dark Katana This move is similar to player's "Katana" Item doing 5 slashes, except that at the end....he teleports forward and dashes back with a Ninja Sword Slash.....Each Katana Slice does -150 Damage, except for the Ninja Sword Slash part...which INSTANT KILLS, however...you are free to block anywhere between the first 5 slashes...just don't unblock and get hit by the last one. He only does this move in HELL mode and NIGHTMARE mode.BLOCKABLE Inverted Beam Similar to the laser beam above, but however it is BLUE and does 0 Damage....instead it takes away 5 Energy from you per hit. Taking away your energy reduces your blocking durations and your ability to spam moves. (This move is deadly if he uses Dark Katana right after draining all your energy...because you then you can't block the Dark Katana...and well...chances are you get killed). Though this move is blockable...it drains your Energy to block it anyways :/ so you decide. BLOCKABLE Obliterate This move will be the least that you get hit by, due to the fact that it is his grabbing move and only hits you if you are right at his face... He launches a quick dark orb that dies out VERY quickly if it doesn't hit anyone, but if you do get caught in it, it raises you in the air and does -750 Damage. He only does this move in HARD, HELL, and NIGHTMARE. .UN-BLOCKABLE Vera Creation This move is what truly makes him The Verachanic, because he quickly makes 2 Vera-Bot minions (100 HP each, with 20 Str and 0 Def) as he sits above and rest. He stays above and rest as well as heal +10 HP about every second or so and he does NOT come down UNTIL the 2 Vera-Bots are dead. The Vera-Bots are easy to kill with 100 HP, but can be annoying if he keeps sending them as he sits and heals....or if you slack in killing the bots. If you waste time on the bots...then he just heals and it makes killing him a slow process. He uses this move in every mode except EASY and he doesn't use it until his HP bar becomes red (less then 25%).(Note: 2 vera-bots with 100 HP can be more trouble then you think) Drops The Verachanic (along with all bosses) drop some good juicy items that give you the upper hand and are often overpowered and rare must haves! *V-Slacks (Pants) Modes *V-Straps (Shirt) Modes *The Mechanic (Title) Modes *Katana (Item) Modes *Vera Shatter (Special) Hell, and Nightmare *Vera Beam (Special) and Nightmare As long as you fight him in the modes that the items are dropped, you have an equal chance of getting a rare item among the other items he drops. (Reminder: He also drops the "General Story Items" that you may get in every story such as, Extra Cash, Extra Experience, Grenades, etc....) How To Deafeat Defeating The Verachanic is no easy task since he has a high amount of HP (100,000 in Nightmare mode) along with his balance Strength and Defense, not to mention he cannot be phase as boss. Movement First of all, do NOT stand too far away from him during the fight since his Dark Orbs and Laser Beam will Drain your HP before you can do any damage to him. You should wonder in and out of a close distance to him using double jump to dodge his Laser Beam and keep your block button close to quickly block his Meteor Orbs as they fall down. Do NOT stand too close to him to the point where you are touching him or are at his arms reach because his Obliterate attack will grab on to you before you can dodge it (remember Obliterate is un-blockable). Attacking With is Inverted Beam draining your Energy constantly, do not rely so much on your Combos for attacks since they too will consume your energy. Instead you should use your basic Punch and Kicks to hit him as he is in Mid-Animation of His Laser Beam and Inverted Beams, but remember to double jump after he finishes his Beams because you don't want to be that close where he can use Obliterate on you. Instead save your Energy for Blocking attacks such as Dark Katana and Meteor Orbs. Specials Though Geo-FIghter has an expending list of Specials available and there maybe future specials that may become even more useful for defeating The Verachanic, but until then lets use what we have. The best thing to do is first have the Mega Health Special to keep yourself safe at all times, but there is no need to use it until you have a Red HP bar or getting close to it. Next you need a special that can deliver high amount of damage while keeping you safe. You should go with Vigor Burst as you remain a fair distance away from him (incase he uses Meteor Orbs). Vigor Burst will keep you floating in the sky away from his attacks (except Meteor Orbs) and Vigor Burst will explode doing instant full famage on him. This should buy you some time of safety and high chance that your speciall will catch him. The next special that is recommended is Lighthing Storm, since not only will you be in the sky away from him, he will follow you and be right under you where your Lightning Bolt fall (or close to it), giving you a high chance of your special doing its damage. One special that is also a go-to special is Recharge. Recharge will heal you with +400 HP, +125 Energy and +25% Rage. This special is perfect for the heal, and regaining your Energy that The Verachanic has drained from you that you need to block his Dark Katana and Meteor Orbs with. Also with the +25% Rage, this special simply pays for itself since it will take you a shorter amount of time to regain that Rage Count back and use it again or use another special. Team Up! Though you may enjoy taking on a Challenge alone, if you are going to face The Verachanic in Hard,Hell or Nightmare, then having a teamate with you is strongly recommended. Common Mistake A common mistake is to think that his Katana works like the normal Katana Item and you unblock at the end and he gets you with the Instant Kill. Do NOT UNBLOCK until he completes his dash attack in the opposite direction. Admin's Note The Verachanic is a fun boss to fight in Modes like Easy and Normal, but then pass that he becomes more of a task. As the first boss of Geo-Fighters, he will always be looked upon for inspirations and balancing. Every boss that follows from then and on follow the structure footset of The Verachanic in coding wise and makes it easier to add further bosses into the game. He maybe on the Villain team, but he is one hell of a design....perhaps one day he will change side and unlock his true potentials ^_^ EliteKen (talk) 16:07, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Boss Category:Challenge